A New Persona
'A New Persona '''is the third episode of ''Demon Blood Teen. Characters *Charlie Ridenour *Veer *Treznor (cameo) *Renita (cameo) *Mrs. Horrorfield (mentioned) *Reed (debut) *Caitlyn (debut) Plot Veer convinces Charlie to form a new persona out revolving around his newfound powers. Story “Blasting people with laser beams! How rude!” Veer complained, walking over to Charlie, his body now charcoal-black. “Sorry, you’re just very annoying,” Charlie said. “Yeah, I get that a lot,” Veer admitted. “So…now what? Should I kill myself?” Charlie asked. “WHAT?! Why would your mind go to that?!” Veer questioned. “Sorry, I guess I’ve just thought about doing it so much that it’s become my natural go-to choice when I don’t know what to do,” Charlie explained. “Well..that’s disturbing,” Veer responded. “Oh, that’s just the surface level. Dig just a tiny bit deeper and things get much more disturbing. Much more disturbing,” Charlie grinned. “The fact that you’re grinning while saying this makes it even more disturbing,” Veer pointed out. “Oh, sorry about that. Smiling is just one of the many coping mechanisms to deal with my crippling anxiety and depression,” Charlie explained, the grin still on his face. “Hehe…okay then…” Veer said awkwardly, glancing down at the ground. Alternate Dimension “UGH! I had that blood right in my hands! I was seconds away from being cured! SECONDS! We have to somehow manage to find another portal into that dimension! Before it’s too late! Now, who here thinks they’re up to the task?” Treznor stated. “Ooh! Ooh! Me! Pick me!” Renita begged, raising her hand. “Alright, Renita. You have three months to find a way into this dimension. Otherwise, you’ll be sent to our torture chamber. I already have you microchipped, so there’s no reason in trying to just run and hide. I’ll find you,” Treznor said. “You have me microchipped?” Renita asked, a confused tone in her voice. “I have everyone here microchipped,” Treznor stated. “Wow…someone has trust issues. But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to get him, sir!” Renita promised, saluting and then scurrying out of the place. Main Dimension “So I’ve got an idea. Why’d don’t you go ahead and create a new persona?” Veer asked. “New persona? Why would I do that?” Charlie asked. “Charlie! You’ve got a great opportunity here! All your life you’ve dealt with anxiety, worrying about what other people think about you!” Veer said. “Well, gee. You don’t have to remind me about it,” Charlie said, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t finished yet! This - this is your chance to change all of that! You can create a new identity and start all over! Become confident in yourself!” Veer exclaimed. “Veer, I can’t just completely give up on this identity and start a new one! I mean, where would I live?! I can’t just randomly disappear from home and then move back in as someone that my dad thinks is a drug addict! Granted, not very many people would miss me had I just disappeared, but still! I can’t do it!” Charlie pointed out. “No, no. I’m not saying just completely abandon your old identity for a new one…Rather, have like a side persona! You know, one that you use every once in a while - when you feel like it. Build confidence in that persona, and it’ll eventually transfer to your main one!” Veer explained. “Hmm, I see. Interesting idea. Have there been studies by psychological experts that show this works?” Charlie asked. “I have no idea - I literally just came up with it right now,” Veer said. “Well, it’s not as appealing an idea as committing suicide, but I suppose I’ll try it,” Charlie said. Later That Night Charlie had been sitting in bed, browsing through the internet. “Looking at porn?!” Veer questioned, popping out of nowhere. “Gah!” Charlie gasped, jumping slightly in fear. Veer glanced at the computer screen - it was currently on a Skype chat between Charlie and Paris. “So you’re not watching porn. Hm, you must’ve known I was coming,” Veer said. “N-No, I just…don’t watch that kind of stuff,” Charlie said. “Mhm. Ssssuuuurrrrreee you don’t,” Veer rolled his eyes. “I’m serious!” Charlie growled. “Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. It’s okay. You don’t have to lie about it - I understand. It’s perfectly normal for a teenager to experience those kinds of urges,” Veer said. “Is it perfectly normal for a teenager to experience the urge of wanting to murder themself? Because I get that urge quite a lot,” Charlie said. “…N-No, I don’t think that’s normal…” Veer answered. “Really? You sure? Hm, other teens are weirdos,” Charlie commented. “Yes…they’re the weirdos…So Charlie, you know right now would be a perfect time to go ahead and try out that new persona of your’s!” Veer encouraged. “Really? You think so? I mean…I still have homework to do,” Charlie said. “Pft, so you don’t do your homework one night. What’s the big deal?” Veer asked. “Mrs. Horrorfield will probably get really mad at me…” Charlie said. “Well, Mrs. Horrorfield can go fuck herself. Come on, go change into that diving suit of your’s and let’s go!” Veer grinned. Outside “You know, I’m not sure having my new persona wear a diving suit out is really the best way to make me more confident,” Charlie said dryly, now in his transformed self. “I for one think you look extremely attractive in that diving suit,” Veer commented. “Uh…thanks, I guess?” Charlie asked. “No problem! You know, I don’t look half myself,” Veer said, looking down at the black full-body suit he was wearing. Suddenly, a scream could be heard. “Someone! Quick! Help! Help me!” a female voice could be heart shouting. “Someone’s in trouble! We’ve gotta go save her!” Veer exclaimed, beginning to run towards where the call was coming from. “Someone’s in trouble! We better leave because we’re in trouble as well!” Charlie said, beginning to run back home. “CHARLIE!” Veer shouted, quickly running back over to him. “W-What is it?” Charlie asked. “What are you doing?! We have to save this person!” Veer said, grabbing onto him. “We have to save ourselves! You’re gonna get us killed!” Charlie exclaimed. “Didn’t you say you wanted to be killed?” Veer asked. Charlie’s eyes widened at this. “We’ve gotta go save that woman!” he suddenly announced, running to the scene of the crime. “Shut up, you spoiled brat! Before I silence you myself!” the criminal said, pointing a gun at the girl as he tore her purse away from her. “HEY THERE! Hold on just one second!” Charlie shouted. The criminal’s eyes widened, quickly turning towards the teenager. “Oh, hey! A drug addict! Do you happen to have anything on ya at the moment? I can pay - I just stole this purse from this rich snob,” the criminal said. “I am not a drug addict! Why does everyone think that?!” Charlie questioned. “Well, you have crazy messed up purple hair and you’re running around the streets at night in a diving suit. Clearly you’re smoking something,” the drug addict stated. “I have not been smoking anything! Though, I do think that people have the right to do what they want with their own body and that we should not be throwing people in jail for doing so!” Charlie said. “Come on, kid. Quit with the act. You ain’t foolin’ anyone. Just hand me over some of those good ol’ drugs. I already told ya I have the money,” the criminal said. “And I already told you I’m not a drug addict! I don’t have any drugs! I’ve never taken any drugs! I’ve never even been near any drugs! And I never will! Well, unless I can attain enough so that I can overdose and thus die, in which case I will!” he exclaimed. “You know, you’re getting really annoying. Give me the drugs or else I’ll shoot,” the criminal said, pointing his gun at the boy. Charlie blinked, a grin forming on his face. “Oh, finally! This is the moment I’ve been waiting for! The moment I’ve been waiting for my entire life!” Charlie exclaimed. “Seriously? You’re still not gonna hand over the drugs?! Welp, here goes nothing!” the criminal said, pulling the trigger and thus launching the bullet. “WAIT!” Caitlyn shouted, tackling Charlie onto the ground, and thus causing the bullet to miss. Veer had been wandering throughout the streets, searching for his friend. “Charlie? Charlie? Where are you?” he asked, when suddenly the bullet from earlier flew by, lodging itself into his tail. “GAH! MY TAIL! MY TAIL!” Veer cried out, falling down to the ground. “Mommy! This animal looks hurt! Can I keep and take care of him until he gets better?” a child asked, picking up Veer. “Are you sure that’s an animal, Reed?” the mother asked. “Hey! What was that for?!” Charlie questioned. “You saved me, so I only thought it was fair that I return the favor!” Caitlyn explained. “Well now I’m wishing I hadn’t of saved you,” Charlie said dryly. “Haha! You’re so funny!” Caityn giggled, messing with his hair. “Don’t don’t touch me,” Charlie said dryly. “You may of dodged that one, but now you’re both going down!” the criminal said, pulling the trigger. Caitlyn gasped in fear, meanwhile the grin of Charlie’s returned. But nothing happened. “What the?!” the criminal gasped, pulling the trigger again. “Ugh! I must be out of bullets! Well…see ya, kids!” he said, quickly beginning to run away. Charlie quickly got up, pointing his hands up and shooting laser beams at the criminal, causing him to fall to the ground. “My hero!” Caitlyn grinned, hugging him. “I thought I told you not to touch me,” Charlie said, a deadpan tone in his voice. She just kept hugging him though. He glanced away awkwardly, before a small smile and blush spread across his face, hugging her back. “Hey! You wanna come over to my place?” Caitlyn asked, grinning up at him. “Well, actually I have homewo- Well, I guess,” Charlie accepted the request. “Great! Let’s go now!” she said, grabbing ahold of his hand and beginning to march forward. “Wait! What do we do with this guy?” he asked, pointing at the unconscious body of the criminal lying on the floor. “Just bring him with,” she said. “If you insist,” he said, picking up the unconscious body and heading towards her parents’ house. He rung the doorbell, the door quickly opening. “Why hello there, Caitlyn! Who’s this young man you’ve got with you?” Caitlyn’s father asked. “And who’s this unconscious man you’ve got with you?” Caitlyn’s mother asked. “Oh, well let me explain. So I was going on my normal late night stroll in a dark alley, when all of a sudden this guy pops out and tries to steal my purse! I mean, who would’ve thought that stuff could happen in a dark alley late at night? It was totally unexpected! Anyway, to make things even worse, he then takes a gun out and tries to shoot me! Luckily, this incredibly attractive teenage boy came to rescue me just in time! If it wasn’t for him, I’d probably be dead by now!” Caitlyn explained. “WOW! Thanks a lot, Mr. Incredibly Attractive Teenage Boy!” Caitlyn’s father said, shaking Charlie’s hand. “You know, this is actually a huge story. We oughta get this on the news!” Caitlyn’s father exclaimed, quickly getting out his cellphone and dialing up a local reporter. “Hello? Mr. Reporter? We’ve got a huge story for you to report over there! We need you to come over straight away! You will? Great!” Caitlyn’s father exclaimed, hanging up the phone. “How do you attain such easy access to the media?” Charlie asked. “Oh, we’re rich. We pretty much own the media,” Caitlyn’s father explained. It was that moment the reporter arrived. “Okay, okay! I’m here, I’m here, I’m here! What’s the big story?” he asked. “Oh, you’ve gotta hear this!” Caitlyn’s father exclaimed, walking over to the reporter and whispering the story into his ear. “WOW! That is a great story! We better get this on the news as soon as possible!” he grinned, quickly setting up his camera and rushing in front of it, explaining the story to the audience. “And here with us tonight, we have the very same teenage boy that saved this young girl from certain death!” the reporter exclaimed, pulling Charle into the scene. “So let’s start with the basics. What’s your name?” the reporter asked. “Oh! Uh, well, um…my name is…it’s….it’s uh…Wolf…Wolfgang. Wolfgang Steel. …Oh geez, that sounds stupid. It sounded a lot cooler in my head,” Charlie muttered. “And so, tell us Wolfgang. How long have you doing this?” the reporter. “Doing what? Contemplating suicide? I’ve been doing that for as long as I can remember,” Charlie answered rather bleakly. “No, no! I’m talking about vigilante justice! You know, going out of your way to save people and stop criminals despite not being formally associated with any type of law enforcement,” the reporter clarified. “Oh! Hehe, can we take that ‘contemplating suicide’ part out? Um, I just started. Tonight. Like a few minutes ago. Literally,” Charlie answered. “Fascinating! And is this a one-time thing, or are you planning to continue on this path of vigilante justice?” the reported asked. “Well, um, I don’t know. I guess I’ll do it if people want me too? Or if I see something bad happening and no one’s stopping it,” Charlie said. “You’ll continue it if the people want to, you say? Great! We’ll conduct a poll over the next few days and see what the nation thinks about you. Then you can make your decision! Welp, you heard it here first folks! On The Substantial Scoop With Kane Robinson!” the reporter exclaimed, closing out the show. Reed’s Room “Don’t worry, little fella. I’ll take care of you!” Reed grinned, setting Veer down on his bed. Veer blinked, his eyes wandering the room before glancing back up at the child. “Here, let me get you some bandages to help with that boo boo of your’s,” Reed said, leaving the room. Veer quickly hopped off the bed, beginning to wander around the room. He walked over to the book shelf, glancing at the action figures placed on top of it. He then took a book from off the shelf, opening it and beginning to read it. Suddenly the door opened, causing Veer throw to quickly throw the book back at the book shelf and get down on his fours. Reed entered the room, holding some bandages in one hand and a bowl of food in the other. He then placed the two down on the floor, right next to where Veer was. He placed the bowl of pet food on the ground, and then took the bandages, wrapping them around Veer’s tail. “There you go! Here, I brought you some food too,” Reed said, pushing the bowl closer towards the other. Veer glanced down at the dog food, a disgusted expression on his face. “Is he seriously gonna make me eat this stuff?” Veer thought to himself. “Come on, boy! Eat! You want to be nice and strong now, don’t you?” Reed asked. “Well, I guess I have too…” Veer thought, sighing, and using his tongue to scoop up a single bit of the food into his mouth, nibbling down on it rather slowly. His eyes soon widened. “Oh my gosh…this stuff is delicious!” he thought. He grinned, diving into the bowl of pet food and beginning to devour it all. “Atta boy!” Reed cheered on, watching as his new pet hurriedly ate all his food. Caitlyn’s Room The two teenagers entered the room, Caitlyn quickly shutting and locking the door behind them. “So we’re all alone. Just the two of us,” Caitlyn said. “Yep! Just me, you, and the countless voices in my head,” Charlie said. “Wait, what?” Caitlyn asked. “Nothing,” Charlie answered. Caitlyn walked closer to Charlie, placing her hands on his shoulders. “W-What are you doing?” he asked. “Oh, you know…” she said, pushing him down on her bed. She smirked, taking her hand and slowly beginning to unzip his suit. “Hold on one second,” Charlie interrupted. “What is it?” she asked. “Aren’t we both 14?” he asked. “Yep.” “And isn’t the age of consent 18?” “Correct.” “So aren’t we both four years too young to be doing this legally?” “You’ve got it!” Caitlyn answered peppily, continuing to pull down his zipper. She licked her lips as Charlie’s boxers came into sight, quickly moving her hand towards them. “WAIT!” Charlie asked. “What is it?” Caitlyn asked, pulling her hand away and glancing at the other. “I-I don’t really feel c-comfortable with uh, you know…” he stuttered. “Oh! Sorry! So you’re one of those ‘take it slow’ guys. Yeah, yeah. That’s fine. That’s totally okay with me,” Caitlyn said, getting off of him. “Well, I don’t care if it’s okay with you. It’s about what’s okay with me,” Charlie said, getting up. “Oh! Yeah, well that’s what I meant,” Caitlyn said. “Sure it is,” Charlie said, zipping his suit back up and yawning. “Wanna cuddle?” Caitlyn asked. “Eh…” Charlie hesitated, shifting away from Caitlyn a bit. “Oh come on! Please! I won’t do anything weird! I promise!” Caitlyn begged. “Ugh, fine…But only if you keep your promise!” Charlie gave in. “Pft, of course I’ll keep my promise! I mean geez, come on, Wolfgang! What do you think I am? A politician?” Caitlyn said, hopping over to him and beginning to cuddle. Category:Demon Blood Teen Category:Episodes